Frozen
by Spike 558
Summary: Amelia leaves Saillune to find Zelgadis in the frozen wastes - an act which leads to tragedy


Songfics - Frozen 

Frozen

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yep, another songfic. But this is a fic hybrid (Is there such a thing?): It is a songfic and a dark one at that. Now normally I don't write Dark fics but this is an exception becasue I was a) depressed, b) bored, c) bearing the brunt of cold Tasmanian winter and d) captivated by the idea of a cruel Zel (Thanks Isabel!). Anyway, the song used in this fic is _Frozen_ as done by Madonna.   
And just to clarify I do not own the Slayers characters nor do I own the song

* * *

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

It had been snowing since yesterday. The snow had been falling all through the day and all through the night, but still showed no signs of stopping. It fell, in huge packs of ice, onto the roof of the inn, creating a continuos thumping sound. A thumping sound that reached the ears of the chimera, Zelgadis Greywars. 

_How can life be what you want it to be_

The inn had closed for the night. Everyone had retired to their beds and had gone to sleep. Yet Zelgadis' sleep was anything but peaceful. His mind was going into overtime. As he reflected on the day's events, he grew increasingly frustrated.....

His search for his cure had driven him to leave no stone unturned. Consequently, he found himself travelling northwards, to a place of glaciers and snow-capped mountains that the locals had dubbed Asaheim. For every day spent in this frozen wasteland, Zel made his way through the ice and snow, trying to find a clue or anything as such, that will aid him in his never-ending search. A search for a cure. 

_You're frozen_

Previously this evening, something unbelievable happened. He was having his dinner in the dining room of this very inn, when a stranger approached. A stranger whose featured were hidden under a heavy cloak. A cloak that was looking extremely tatty - Obviously the stranger had done at lot of travelling.   
Zel said nothing and, as always, kept his hideous features hidden from the light. Suddenly the stranger spoke.

"Zelgadis Greywars?"

Zel's eyes shot up at the stranger. How did he know his name?

"Who are you?" Zel demanded. "State your business!"

"Someone you know" the stranger replied. "Someone you know very well."

The stranger withdrew his cloak, his features no now longer obscured from view.

Zelgadis blinked at the stranger. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

The stranger was indeed someone he knew. It was one other then his old friend Amelia Tesla Wil Saillune! 

Zel was so astonished, he couldn't speak. Amelia? What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home, fulfilling her duties as a princess back at Saillune?

"Amelia!" Zel eventually murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia smiled sweetly and sat down beside him. 

"I hadn't seen or heard from you for so long. And all the while I was being a princess back home, I longed to return to my adventurous life, so I went to look for you."

Zel blinked. 

"I can't believe you here."

_When your heart's not open_

Yeah, Zel just couldn't believe it. She had followed him all the way to this frozen wasteland. She had forsaken her homeland and her duties as a princess to be with a....

....chimera. 

He sighed. Why was he letting the princess get to him? It was not as if she would care for a chimera. They are both from different worlds: She was a princess and a champion of justice - a figurehead for the people and he was a monster.   
Zel clenched his hand into a fist. To be honest, Zel was growing furious at Amelia and the trouble she went to just to be with him. Why was she going to so much trouble? Was she so enamoured of him that she would do anything for him? It was, after all, a silly silly crush. 

Crush or no crush, nothing matters more then finding a cure but he'll have to do it alone - as he's always done. He doesn't want to endanger the life of his friend but the danger she put herself in is ridiculous. Besides, this was after all, a silly crush. In time she would've forgotten all about it. And then she would've forgotten about the monster and met some prince. But if time is all that is needed, then Zel will make it.  
Zelgadis' mind was made up. He will leave now to continue his quest and, when the morning comes, he'll be long gone. And hopefully, Amelia would've got the message.....

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

But Zelgadis wasn't the only one awake.

Elsewhere in the inn, Amelia paced around her room, reflecting on the day's events. Today she had, after so long, completed a long term goal. So why did the feeling of triumph feel like such a hollow victory? After so much travelling and high hopes, she had finally found what she was looking for: Zelgadis Greywars. She had sacrificed her duties as a princess; and the law (Phil would've sent bounty hunters after her when he'd discovered she'd gone.) all in the name of adventure and finding Zel. She had been longing to see him again for quite some time. Thus she went to a huge effort just to see him.

But he didn't look too happy to see her. He looked disappointed, possibly even angry. 

_Why would he do that? _Amelia wondered. _He hasn't seen me for what seems like an eternity. Doesn't he realise he needs me? Doesn't he realise that without me he'll always be miserable and view himself as a failure? Doesn't he realise the trouble I went to just so I could find him and make him happy? _

_You waste your time with pain and regret_

However, it all boiled down to his curse. He was so obsessed with finding a cure that he refused everything else and what it had to offer. But what it was doing to him was making him more and more miserable. He was becoming a monster - inside as well as out. He was changing into what he had spent so long fighting against.

_You're broken_

Amelia stopped her pacing and clenched her hand into a fist. She must tell Zel that she appreciates him and holds very strong feelings for him. She sees him as a nice and noble person. He isn't a monster but if he doesn't know about Amelia's feelings for him, he could turn into a monster, he is fighting against.  
But if he smiled once in a while, he would surely see that someone loves him for who is and not for what he isn't. And then he wouldn't view himself as a monster or a failure. And the hopefully, he'll return those emotions presented to him.

_When your heart's not open_

Amelia's face hardened. She now knows what she must do. She headed for the door and reached for the handle. But before she could grasp it, her ears caught the sound of footsteps on the floorboards in the hallway. The footsteps continued past the door and headed up the hallway.

Amelia blinked. What? Who else could be up at this hour? 

It didn't take her long to figure it out. 

Without a moment's hesitation, she flung the door open, only to catch a darkened figure opening the door to the outside and leaving the security of the inn.. 

_If I could melt your heart_

Amelia was astonished. That was, without a doubt, Zel. But why on earth would he leave the inn? Why would he leave his friend and the warmth for the cold lonely night outside? He must be more distraught then she thought. But if that's the case then one things for certain: He needs her more then ever.  
Amelia left her room and took off after Zel.  
Meanwhile, outside, the snow continued to fall.

_We'll never be apart_

Zelgadis trudged on. The weather was appalling but he wouldn't stop. His mission to find a cure was his battle and one he'd fight alone. Yet it was fitting that he would journey on through this snowstorm. And through the most coldest night he'd ever experienced. Yeah, he was a chimera - a cold hearted creature of the night.

_Give yourself to me_

Suddenly his ears pricked up. He caught the sound of running feet, pattering through the snow. They drew closer and closer towards Zel at great speed. Zel sighed and bowed his head and continued on his way. He didn't need to turn his head to see who was pursuing him. Nor did he want to. He knew all to well, who was after him.

_You hold the key_

"Zelgadis!" came a shout.

Zel sighed again. His suspicions were correct. It would appear that no matter what he does, he can't shake off Amelia. Zelgadis didn't stop for the princess, but he couldn't escape her either. Eventually, she caught up with him, sped right past him and skidded to a halt. She skidded so hard, she then lost her balance and fell flat on her face into the soft snow. 

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

Zel sighed. Amelia's pursuit and fall did nothing to change Zel's feelings. He had, for a long time, perceived her as a hyperactive yet clumsy girl who always had a bad habit of getting herself into danger. Yet as she was still a capable spell caster and one not to back down from a fight, she still required a degree of protection. Thus, Zel took it upon himself to protect her from danger. Unfortunately she misinterpreted this as an act of affection.   
It would now appear that he has no chance of getting rid of the princess.....

_And you should know I suffer the same_

Amelia got to her feet and stood in front of Zel with arms outstretched- blocking his way. 

Zel face hardened. Now, he has absolutely _no_ chance of losing Amelia.

"Amelia?" he asked. "What are you doing out here?"

_If I lose you_

Amelia blinked.

"I could ask you the same question" she replied. 

Zelgadis glared at the princess. Her persistence was getting on his nerves.

"Why? You already know the answer." 

Amelia blinked. He seemed angry with her. He seeemd determined to be rid of her. But she must falter in her goal..... 

"Look Zelgadis" she said firmly. "I want to go with you."

"Why?"

_My heart will be broken_

"You need me!" she retorted.

"Do I?" Zel murmured 

"Yes!" Amelia cried out. In desperation she spilled her heart out before him: "You need me to keep you company! You need me to make you smile! You need me to pick you up when you're down! You need me because if you don't, you will turn into a monster!"

Zel sighed. 

"I'm already a monster."

_Love is bird, she needs to fly_

And with that he continued on his way.

Amelia stared in shock. How could he do a thing like that? How could he be so cold? How could he be so apathetic towards her feelings? 

But one thing's for sure, A champion of justice doesn't give up so easily...

_Let all the hurt inside of you die_

She raced around Zelgadis and blocked his way again. She looked up and caught his eyes - they looked annoyed. But she must not hold back.

She reached out and cupped her hand around his chin. 

Needless to say, Zel was shocked. But this shock eventually changed into a contained fury. 

"Zel" Amelia said, her voice now soft and intimate, "I don't want you leaving me like this. I want to stay by your side forever. You want to know why? Because I love you...."

And with that, she reached up and planted a kiss upon his lips.

_You're frozen_

Suddenly Amelia found herself being pushed away and falling onto the snow. She fell onto the snow with a terrific thump. She glanced up at Zel in shock. He stared down at her, his hand outstretched and his face lined with contempt. Then he strode away in silence. Amelia, however, couldn't believe it. Why? Why? Why did he have to do a cruel thing like that? Why did he have to reject her and her love?   
Why did it have to be like this?

Amelia felt tears forming in her eyes. She stared at Zel as he walked away.

_When your heart's not open_

"ZEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGAAADDDDDDISSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" 

Zel heard her scream but he wouldn't turn around. 

The snowstorm grew harder. 

_If I could melt your heart_

Amelia rolled up onto her knees and buried her face in her hands. He just didn't care. She held nothing back but it still didn't change his apathy. She felt like such a fool. She tried to cheer him up and give him an offer of hope...  
...and she failed.

Tears began trickling down her cheek. He'll never change and she didn't see it. She was an utter failure.

But little did she know, she was being watched. 

_We'll never be apart_

Zelgadis stopped walking. He felt uneasy. He felt the presence of an other... an intruder. 

And from his senses, hardened after many battles with countless evil-doers, it all boiled down to one conclusion.

Mazoku.

_Give yourself to me_

Zel turned his head towards Amelia. She was kneeling in the snow bawling her eyes out. But she was so distraught that she was unaware of the danger that was slowly approaching.....

Suddenly Zel caught sight of a humanoid figure stalking Amelia. As the figure neared, Zelgadis gasped in horror. The figure was so deformed that it couldn't have been anything but a Mazoku. But this Mazoku was nothing like he'd seen before. 

The mazoku was entirely made from icicles. They all flowed downwards on his body, making his arms, legs and torso. These icicles jutted out from his form and looked razor sharp. And from, what looked like, his head came a sadistic smile and malevolent eyes - both made from icicles. And whenever the Mazoku trode, the snowstorm persisted, the snow became more solid and the wind howled. 

_You hold the key_

_A Mazoku of ice_ Zel concluded. It also appeared to possess power over the cold, the wind and the snow. Cold, wind, snow. All ingredients for a blizzard. Zel paused. If this monstrosity had the advantage of his environment and could call up a raging blizzard with ease, then he must be a formidable foe indeed. Obviously one must proceed with caution.

But if Zel is to do something, he must do it quick for that thing is stalking Amelia!!

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

Amelia couldn't feel the mazoku advancing towards her. She was so distraught that she couldn't think straight. In fact she felt ready to give up. Without Zelgadis she was.....

Suddenly she felt two strong, cold, yet strangely familiar arms gather up and around her form. Next thing she knew, Amelia was being pulled away off the ground at a rapid pace. Amelia looked up in surprise. She was even more surprised to see that her rescuer was Zelgadis.

_How can life be what you want it to be_

Holding Amelia with both arms around her waist, Zelgadis sped away from the Mazoku. 

Amelia looked up at him and her eyes shone. What on Earth? Zelgadis? Pulling her away at top speed? Why was he doing this? First he rejects her and now he's pulling her away and fleeing...

Wait a minute. 

He must be pulling her out of danger! As he had done many times before! Then.....

....He hasn't walked out on her completely! He was still a loyal friend! 

Amelia sighed a blissful sigh and allowed her head to collapse onto Zelgadis' chest, taking in the warmth it had to offer. 

However this rescue was tainted - Zelgadis couldn't let her mope around when certain death was looming, in the form of a Mazoku. He couldn't let her die when she could fight. 

_You're frozen_

The Mazoku blinked at the fleeing chimera. Where did he come from so fast? And why did he steal his dinner away from him? The girl was so consumed by her pain and misery that she would've made a marvellous dinner. But, thanks to this chimera, that plan had been altered. Well, he'll have to pay then. No one steals a mazoku's dinner and gets away with it.....

Using his power over the ice and snow, the Mazoku created a rift in the snow-scape. The rift made its way towards the fleeing chimera with astonishing speed. The rift then burst apart, flinging tones of snow in all directions. Zel was surprised by this move but he didn't falter. He managed to dodge this eruption and made for a small bank of snow. 

_When your heart's not open_

Once behind the bank of snow, Zelgadis set Amelia down and focused his gaze onto the Mazoku. Amelia blinked up at her rescuer. 

"Zelgadis? What...."

"You about to be eaten by a Mazoku." Zel replied without looking at her. And he gestured over the bank to prove his point.

Amelia paused. What did Zel just do? Did he save her because he really cared for her as she did for him? Or is he much more interested in destroying the Mazoku before it can do any harm whatsoever?

_If I could melt your heart_

Zel got to his feet. He clenched his fist and prepared to cast a spell.

"Are you going to fight it?" Amelia asked.

Zel nodded his reply, still looking away from Amelia. 

"All by yourself?"

Zel said nothing. 

_We'll never be apart_

Amelia's hand shot and grabbed his wrist. Zel looked down in surprise. 

"Lets take it down together." Amelia smiled.

Zel nodded. 

Amelia got to her feet and stood alongside Zel as the Mazoku advanced towards their position.

Both Amelia and Zel closed their eyes and waved their hands above their heads. Then they both opened up their eyes.

"RA-TILT!!!"

_Give yourself to me_

The two Ra-Tilts shot through the air and blasted the mazoku. He was hit by so much force that he fell down on his back. A colossal explosion followed.

Zelgadis and Amelia, ducked down behind the snow bank, both shielding themselves from the explosion. When they finally emerged from the bank, the explosion had cleared. And all that remained of the Mazoku was a smoking, blackened corpse. 

Zel jumped over the bank and approached the smoking remains, to see if it was still dead.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia called, her voice anxious.

But Zel didn't listen. Amelia blinked at his ignorance.

Then her eyes widened. The remains began twitching.

_You hold the key_

The mazoku half-opened a battered eye. He had beaten - and on his home ground! The shame of it! It would appear he'd horribly underestimated these two. But just they wait, they will suffer his revenge. H ewill have the last laugh. And look, the chimera is approaching. How fortunate...

The twitching became more rapid. And then more violent. Suddenly Zel saw what was happening. His advance halted. Gazing in surprise at the corpse, he saw it rise again. The Mazoku formed a smile across its blackened form and laughed at him. The smile began to glow....

"LOOK OUT!!" Amelia screamed, as she leapt over the bank.

Then the mazoku exploded, sending shards of it's ice body everywhere.

But fortunately for Zel, he was shoved out of the way, at the last minute, by Amelia.

However Amelia wasn't so lucky. She took the full blast of the explosion herself. 

Before Amelia's body was engulfed in ice, she shot a glance at Zel. He looked up at her in horror, as he realised what was happening. Amelia smiled a smile that was both sad and sweet at the same time. 

"I love you." she whispered.

_If I could melt your heart_

Zel shielded his eyes from the blast. He didn't see what happened to Amelia.

Eventually, when all was still, he looked up. And what he saw made his jaw drop and his heart break.

_We'll never be apart_

There was Amelia. Or it least it was Amelia. She had sacrificed her life to save Zel from the ice explosion. But in doing so she suffered it's effects. She had been engulfed the ice explosion and, consequently, ended up being trapped within a huge deep freeze. Amelia became captured within a huge diamond-shape icicle. Her blood had turned to ice. Her limbs froze. Her flesh became cold. Her eyes became glass and her tears had turned to crystals. 

Amelia was dead - entombed and embodied within a huge ice diamond. She had paid for her bravery. She was no longer a human but an ice sculpture.

_Give yourself to me_

Zelgadis stared at the diamond. The shock was too much for him.

"Amelia..." he gasped.

She had given up her life for him. And now she was doomed to spend all eternity as a corpse of ice in a cold prison. And all because she would've done anything for him. Because she loved him.....

Zel clenched his fist in anger. She really did have feelings for him, after all this time, and he was oblivious to them. He was a fool! A FOOL! Why didn't he see it?! He was deluded into believing that it was all a silly teenage crush. But he was wrong. Why did she follow him all the way here? Why did she chase after him in the snow? And why did she give up her life to a fate worse then death?  
Answer: Because she loved him. 

_You hold the key_

Zel placed his palm against the ice diamond. It was like a gigantic monument to his guilt. He could remember her words before she died.   
_I Love you_

Tears tricked down Zel's face and onto the diamond. They mixed with the frozen tears of Amelia's within the diamond. Tears on the diamond's inside and out. The only love he'd ever had, and possibly ever will, was gone forever. And what was worse was that, after spending so much time to get Zel to return her love, she couldn't see or hear him sobbing.

"I Love you too" Zel whispered.

_If I could melt your heart_

* * *

Contents 


End file.
